Despidiéndose de todo esto
by Gekrepten
Summary: Entre lo que le cuesta cambiar sus antiguas actitudes reticentes y sarcásticas, y lo mucho que Yamaguchi empieza a intrigarle de pronto, Tsukishima se siente perdido en un mundo de sensaciones nuevas a las que no sabe muy bien cómo abrirse. ¿La principal? Esa de ser observado. Tsukishima!centric. Incluye OCs.


Desde que inició el tercer semestre no ha podido ver un solo partido de voleibol por la televisión. Cuando niño acostumbraba verlos con Akiteru, pero a partir de cierto asunto familiar se encierra todo el sábado en su cuarto con la mini-televisión y se pone al corriente con lo que se ha perdido en la semana por equis, ye o zeta razón, para evitar verlos con su hermano. Con el paso de los años se ha convertido en una especie de tradición para él; las únicas diferencias que encuentra es que ahora, en lugar de la mini-tele, tiene una mini-pantalla de plasma atornillada a la pared de su habitación, aunque tampoco lleva mucho tiempo con ella, y que ya no tiene motivo para escabullirse a base de excusas por los rincones oscuros de la casa, pues Akiteru ya vive por su cuenta en un piso cerca del límite sureste entre Miyagi y Fukushima, rozando Nagata, y sólo visita la casa de sus padres muy de vez en cuando.

Más tarde se hizo una tradición compartida, pues cuando Yamaguchi se enteró de ello y le pareció la cosa más genial de la vida, le pidió que le dejara unirse a él. Tsukishima aceptó con laxa reticencia, sonrojado hasta las cejas porque un hábito como ese hiciera tan feliz a su amigo, y pronto sus fines de semana se llenaron de exclamaciones de alegría, pecas sonrosadas y agridulces _"Kei esto. Kei aquello. Debo llamarte Kei porque estamos en tu casa y con tu familia, Tsukki- ¡digo, **Kei!**"_ que le encendían las mejillas a _Kei_.

Tsukishima recuerda que fue un sábado la primera vez que Yamaguchi visitó su casa. Sin embargo, hace ya un par de semanas que no ven nada de voleibol y Tsukishima siente que algo le hace falta. _No importa__,_ se dice, convenciéndose de que es porque Yamaguchi está demasiado ocupado con ese ridículo programa de tutorías para el que se postuló el semestre pasado. _La chica que asesora debe estar realmente mal si consume incluso su tiempo de descanso__,_ piensa no obstante más a menudo cada vez, puesto que Yamaguchi ni siquiera se ha pasado cerca de su casa cuando antes estaba ahí a la mínima oportunidad que tuviera. A este paso, Tsukishima se haría un lío con sus propios pensamientos.

―¡No te desquites conmigo, Tsukishima! ―le grita una vez más el camarón que tiene por compañero de equipo en cuanto Kei empieza a pensar en esa clase de cosas y divaga en pleno entrenamiento. No entiende cómo es que Hinata saca tales conclusiones (él no está desquitando _nada_ con _nadie_) o de dónde le salen tales niveles de energía para saltarle por la espalda y aferrársele al cuello: Hinata es todo un enigma científico. Le dirige una mirada de fastidio que no pasa desapercibida para el resto del equipo, especialmente para Kinoshita, quien interviene de inmediato cuando a Tsukishima están por fallarle las piernas de alambre, a punto de ceder ante el peso, al impulso del movimiento repentino y a esa magia llamada gravedad.

―¡Hinata! ―le susurra Kinoshita con ese tono fraternal que te regaña sin regañarte realmente, intentando imitar el recuerdo de Sugawara, mientras le planta los pies al suelo sin mayor esfuerzo, cargándolo cual si no pesara―. No digas esas cosas…

―¡Pero, Kinoshita-senpai, es cierto! ¿Si no por qué remata el balón contra mi cara cada vez que se lo pasan?

―Tal vez sea porque después de más de un año en el equipo todavía no aprendes a recibir como la gente ―apunta Tsukishima entre las voces de sus senpais, que hablan por lo bajo, y las quejas de Hinata. La acidez con que lo dice les desanima un poco, pues hace ya un rato que había empezado a formar una nueva parte de su personalidad que evitaba hacer comentarios mordaces y el equipo no había tenido incidentes como ese en un rato.

Hinata es el primero en quejarse, como siempre.

―¡¿Qué dijiste, Tsukishima?!

No obstante, Tsukishima tiene que chasquear la lengua y desviar la mirada en cuanto ve a Ennoshita cruzado de brazos a espaldas de Hinata. El mensaje que transmite es claro: dejan de pelear en este mismo instante o Dejan. De. Pelear. En. Este. Mismo. Instante.

La respuesta es obvia para él.

―Da igual. ¿Vamos a seguir practicando? Por sí solos, esos tres centímetros que creciste desde el año pasado no serán suficiente para llegar al Torneo Nacional.

Apenas decirlo siente dos sonrisas reaccionar ante sus palabras: la primera, la que le crispa los nervios, es de Hinata, pues no puede dejar de pensar en ese y los demás torneos que se acercan desde que juró vengar a sus antiguos senpais por no poder llevarlos a La Gran Cancha: inconscientemente, se le latigan las comisuras hacia arriba y le tiembla el cuerpo entero, como si de pronto descubriera que está hecho de gelatina y energía pura.

La segunda, una más sutil y tolerable, es de Yamaguchi, quien a pesar de saber igual que todos que en parte lo ha dicho por la presión que aprendió a ejercer Ennoshita sobre ellos, entiende que también lo ha dicho así porque esa parte bondadosa que guarda se lo ha ordenado. Tsukki se está esforzando a su manera, y eso lo hace plenamente feliz.

Nishinoya pareciera intuir algo positivo en ello también, pues al abandonar la cancha tras haber anotado un punto y rotar posiciones, se toma su tiempo para estamparle la mano en la espalda, animarle a viva voz―: ¡Así se habla, Tsukishima! ―y reírse en su cara porque, al parecer, ese amago de pelea ha asustado a los novatos de primero. Tsukishima se lleva una mano a los lumbares y evita decir nada más; para su sorpresa, ha aprendido con Nishinoya que no todo cabe en las palabras, por lo que sus contactos se han normalizado un poco más en comparación al momento en que entró al club y le pensaba únicamente como _un senpai ruidoso que sabe cómo hacer su trabajo__,_ pues más pronto que tarde se dio cuenta de que Nishinoya Yuu es mucho más que eso.

Sin embargo, no hay mucho que ver tras ello aparte de la expresión asustadiza de Yamaguchi por ese (mal)trato de parte de Nishinoya hacia Tsukishima. Continúan su práctica sin mayores problemas y al terminar, cuando ya ha caído la noche y todos se preparan para irse, Yamaguchi le habla en un susurro casi tímido. ―Tsukki, no voy a poder acompañarte a casa esta vez —dice.

A Tsukishima la reacción de desconcierto le sale natural. ―¿Eh? ―murmura apenas, a modo de respuesta.

―Es que… ―Yamaguchi duda un momento al rascarse la mejilla pecosa―. Le prometí a Kageyama-kun que le acompañaría a buscar una lámpara para su escritorio. Dijo que necesita una y de algún modo me ofrecí a ayudarle, por eso… ¡Lo siento, Tsukki! ¡Olvidé avisarte con tiempo!

―No te disculpes ―le responde Tsukishima de inmediato. Siente las miradas enternecidas de sus senpais a sus espaldas y le invade la sensación de ser un niño otra vez, pero se sacude esa desastrosa idea cuando termina de hablar, pensando vagamente que ese debe ser el apellido de la chica que asesora Yamaguchi―, no es la gran cosa. Pero ¿van a ir a esta hora?

―Es cierto, Yamaguchi. Ya es bastante tarde ―secunda Narita a su costado, abrochándose la chaqueta del uniforme negro. Desde que Tsukishima se muestra más accesible a cercanías que no sean únicamente la de Yamaguchi y resulta un poco más comprensible para todos (especialmente dentro de la cancha), el equipo ha hecho un esfuerzo por acercarse cada vez más a ellos y evitar contribuir a excluirlos.

― ¡Sí, sí! ―hablan Tanaka y Nishinoya al unísono, bufando.

―No será que…

―¿Acaso es tu novia, Ya-ma-gu-chiiii?

Tras medio segundo de observarlo en un denso silencio, los más efusivos comienzan a corear cosas como «quién lo hubiera dicho» o «eres todo un hombre, Yamaguchi» e incluso « ¡maldito! ¡Te nos adelantaste!», y el mismo Yamaguchi está demasiado avergonzado para negar todo eso con propiedad hasta que Tanaka hace El Comentario:

―Y yo que pensé que te gustaba Yachi-chan, ¡ja, ja!

Entonces el silencio cae sobre ellos como el peso de mil toneladas. Exceptuando a Nishinoya, todos los de tercero lo encaran con los ojos abiertos hasta límites insospechados, emitiendo vibras de alerta que a Tanaka no le hacen ni cosquillas. El pacto silencioso que tenían de no mencionar esas palabras frente a él _nunca de los nunca_ en la misma oración ha sido quebrantado.

El cariz se tensa como una cuerda, e inclusive Tsukishima escucha algo similar al sonido de una cuerda de guitarra reventándose resonar en su cabeza cuando a su amigo le explota el rostro en un sonrojo furioso, que pareciera emitir un brillo de terrible vergüenza.

Yamaguchi no reacciona: ha hecho cortocircuito.

* * *

Después de haber apaleado un poco a Tanaka, hacer hablar a Yamaguchi otra vez, asegurándole en el proceso que nadie escuchó bien lo que había dicho o excusarse con un _«__¿decir qué?, yo no oí nada__»_ y salir pitando del cuarto del club camino a casa, Tsukishima se ha percatado de algo: su amigo está demasiado ensimismado como para reparar en que está bajando la colina con él y no por su parte, como había dicho que haría. Sus compañeros caminan unos pasos por delante de ellos. Tsukishima carraspea en voz baja para interrumpir el mutis en que avanzan.

―Yamaguchi ―intenta traerle de vuelta al mundo, pero no obtiene respuesta de su parte. Prueba de nuevo, un poco más fuerte―. Oye, Yamaguchi.

―¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Qué me decías? ¡Lo siento, Tsukki! ―intenta disimular Yamaguchi con una sonrisa de esas que a Tsukishima le provocan un extraño sentimiento de angustia y le secan la garganta. Ignora el reconcomio con todas sus fuerzas y, con los dedos tamborileándole nerviosamente dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, sólo baja la vista al hablar.

―¿Está bien que vengas por aquí? ¿No debes ir con…?

―¡Kageyama-kun, cierto! ―repara Yamaguchi con un brinco. Si pudiera ver las reacciones de sus compañeros a lo lejos, seguramente se sonrojaría como hace unos minutos en la cancha de voleibol: todos sonríen enternecidos por el grito que ha pegado. Lanza una mirada rápida hacia el camino que debe seguir antes de despedirse de su amigo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro―. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Tsukki!

Parte del equipo entra a la tienda de Ukai cuando Yamaguchi se desvía por uno de esos andares que no están tan alumbrados como el que toman normalmente y Tsukishima alcanza a escuchar un grito de Hinata, quien no se ha alejado en todo el trayecto de ese chico flacucho que, afortunadamente, aspira a ser el mejor armador desde que se presentó. Su nombre es Suzuki, y antes de toparse de bruces con septiembre se unió al equipo sólo para empezar a ser acosado por Hinata («¡Que no es acoso, Tsukishima!», «Como digas»). Con la mano en la cintura bien podría ser el chico que más pasara desapercibido en la vida, pues no resalta absolutamente en nada: su cabello, su presencia, su expresión e incluso su nombre son demasiado normales. Al menos a simple vista. Sea como sea, eso no evitó que Hinata lo reconociera y recordara antes que los demás, pues sería con quien mejor debía llevarse si quería convertirse en el as del equipo y, a decir verdad, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo consiguiéndolo.

Desde que se había unido al club, Hinata se pasaba el día entero parloteando que "estar con Suzuki-kun es divertido aunque sea tan tranquilo". Tsukishima podía coincidir con eso, pues parecía que el chico era capaz de apaciguar los explosivos ánimos del pelirrojo con su simple presencia así que, por él (y para el resto del equipo), perfecto. Ahora que, considerando su segunda gran habilidad como un armador calmo y productivo que además de todo es respetuoso, es más que bien recibido por todos en el club. Después de todo, necesitaban a alguien que tomara la posición de Suga-san una vez que éste se graduara, pues no tenían ningún otro armador en el equipo.

Meses después de que se uniera Suzuki, sin embargo, sólo dos chicos se presentaron con solicitud en mano de todos a los que interceptaron en los primeros días de clase. El primero, Kiyoshi, empezó alegando ser impresionantemente bueno en los remates y poseer una gran elasticidad, pero el equipo no sabe absolutamente nada más de él: tras terminar su perorata y ponerse rojo cual tomate, el chico no volvió a hablar. El segundo fue Aragi, un chico de extravagante cabello azul platinado y dos pearcings por oreja que no hizo más que alabar a Nishinoya en toda su presentación al equipo. Demás está decir que Nishinoya lo aceptó de inmediato como uno de los suyos, aunque el único punto fuerte que mostrara el chico fuese su tenacidad inquebrantable, ya que no era capaz ni de recibir un balón con decencia, pues nunca había jugado al voleibol en su vida.

El equipo había progresado con ellos –un poco más con Suzuki, ya que era un armador experimentado capaz de tomar decisiones arriesgadas en momentos críticos–, así que Karasuno intentaba exprimirles todo el potencial para seguir creciendo. Y lo estaban logrando. Incluso se habían enfrentado con escuelas grandiosas como Aoba Johsai o Shiratorizawa, y eso si hablaban únicamente de su prefectura, pues también tuvieron encuentros con equipos fuertes de Tokio, como Nekoma o Fukurodani.

_Justo ahora estamos bien,_ pensaba Tsukishima cada vez que miraba hacia ese pasado cercano, porque podría decirse que ahora eran un equipo un poco más fuerte y versátil ante las adversidades, y él creía de verdad en que habían mejorado a pasos agigantados. _Justo ahora estamos bien, pero… no es suficiente. _Cuando se decía aquello, sin embargo, siempre acababa concluyendo que les faltaba mucho por hacer y más cosas aún por mejorar. Individualmente y en equipo. Tuvieran o no tuvieran cabida en la cancha.

No le molestaba ese rumbo de sus pensamientos, en realidad. _Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo,_ parecía querer decir su rostro, sin embargo, por lo que Tsukishima se obliga a dar pasos más largos y alcanzar a sus compañeros: no puede seguir quedándose en su zona de confort si quiere mejorar, si espera una segunda oportunidad. Se acerca por detrás de Hinata para seguir en su labor de picarle para divertirse un rato a su costa, pero en el último segundo lo repiensa y en su lugar pregunta si tienen bollos rellenos de algo dulce. _Ya será en otra ocasión__,_ intenta convencerse. Ennoshita valora las dos bolsas que lleva consigo y es en la que recuerda haber metido los manjus dulces la que le extiende a Tsukishima.

Los senpais son los que más se sorprenden con esos no-actos que tiene Tsukishima de repente; los recién llegados no entienden a qué viene tanta sorpresa, si Tsukishima-senpai actúa como cualquier persona.

«Pobrecillos», recuerda haber escuchado a Nishinoya un día, «si supieran cómo era no le tendrían el respeto que le tienen».

Tanaka le había respondido con una risa estridente, también lo recuerda. «¡Bien dicho, Noya-san! Este espárrago no sería el senpai que es de no haber sido por… »

«¡Exacto, Ryuu! Si no fuera por…»

Pensar en esas sonrisas cómplices le revuelve el estómago a Tsukishima. No quiere recordar mucho de lo que hizo o no hizo durante el partido contra Shiratorizawa que no tenga que ver con lo que le falta por mejorar en la cancha. Hay muchas cosas que le siguen molestando, de entrada ciertos aspectos de la actitud que tomó Ennoshita al hacerse capitán del equipo tras su derrota en ese partido, pero si hay algo que le agrada es que éste sepa controlar a sus ruidosos superiores con una sola mirada.

―¿No deberían estar practicando?, ¿Nishinoya?, ¿Tanaka?

La imagen mental de ambos sufriendo el paro cardiaco de sus vidas al sentir la mano helada de La Muerte posándose sobre sus hombros es algo que le devuelve la paz interna a Tsukishima como un analgésico. En realidad, la mano era de Ennoshita, que equivalía a una muerte mucho más dolorosa que la que pudiera guardar para ellos el destino.

―Oe, Tsukishima, ¿y esa tal Kageyama sí es novia de Yamaguchi? ¿No te dan celos? ―le saca Hinata de su ensimismamiento. Tsukishima tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para entender lo que dice entre sus mejillas llenas de carne ensalzada y pan de arroz.

Tras hacer una mueca de asco por su expresión bobalicona, declara. —¿Importa? Yamaguchi puede hacer lo que quiera, ¿por qué tendría que estar celoso? ―rebuscando en la bolsa por su propio bollo.

―¿Quizá porque consiguió novia antes que tú?

El tono despreocupado y casi serio con el que lo dice le produce acidez a Tsukishima en la boca del estómago. Su sonrisa sarcástica sale natural y en lo más profundo de su mente piensa que será difícil deshacerse de ésta así como así.

―¿O que tú? ―responde como si nada.

Hinata se paraliza en su sitio en cuanto lo escucha y la cara se le ilumina en un rojo fluorescente que ilumina la calle vacía. ―¡¿Jhá?! ¡E-ese no es tu problema, Tsukishima!

A sus espaldas, Ennoshita clama con pastosa fuerza. ―¡Basta, ustedes dos!

―Sí, Ennoshita-senpai…

* * *

Cuando Tsukishima llega a su casa lo único que hace antes de ir a su cuarto es saludar a su madre. Suele encontrarla en la sala o cenando a la mesa del comedor, siempre sola.

―¿Qué tal la escuela, Kei? ―le recibe siempre igual. Tsukishima se ha acostumbrado a alzarse de hombros para decir sin hablar que no ha habido nada especial en el día y que ha ido "relativamente bien". Su madre se sorprendió tanto la primera vez que le escuchó responder con palabras:

«El entrenamiento fue más duro hoy. Ennoshita-senpai se esfuerza demasiado por parecerse a Daichi-san».

Tanto que casi se echa a llorar ahí mismo.

―¡Kei! ―gritó la mujer con efusión contenida. Inmediatamente después de eso, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar dejar escapar un sonido que delatara su llanto. Tsukishima no había sabido cómo reaccionar entonces, y aun ahora el recuerdo de ese momento le produce escalofríos extraños que le retuercen el estómago. No es para tanto que se decida a hablar un poco de su vida, ¿o sí?

Tsukishima opina que no. O a lo mejor es que piensa que _no debería._

A partir de ese momento, sin embargo, las charlas que tienen en cuanto Kei regresa de los entrenamientos han ido aumentado, en tiempo y cantidad.

Esta vez no es distinto, y en el mismo instante en que va entrando a su habitación después de hablar un rato con su madre, su celular vibra en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Puede escucharlo porque esta vez no le ha enchufado los cascos de regreso a casa. Tsukishima cuelga la mochila al costado de su escritorio y toma asiento para ver por qué ha sonado. Es un mensaje de Yamaguchi.

「perdón por no haberte acompañado hoy, Tsukki!」

Tsukishima rueda los ojos e inconscientemente bosqueja una sonrisa: no es más que una línea ligeramente curvada hacia arriba en un extremo, y ni siquiera resultaría enigmática como la de La Gioconda, pero sí que es una sonrisa sincera de esas que sólo se ha atrevido a mostrar con su mejor amigo.

No tiene que pensarlo mucho antes de responderle el mensaje.

「Ya te dije que no importa.」

Deja el celular encima del escritorio pensando que Yamaguchi tardará un rato escribiendo para contarle cómo le ha ido (porque sabe que se lo dirá aun si Tsukishima no pregunta) y se inclina para tomar el libro que casi termina la noche anterior y poder terminarlo por fin cuando siente que vibra de nuevo. Se sorprende ligeramente al ver que Yamaguchi no ha llenado el mensaje de emoticonos o signos de exclamación como suele hacer, y lo abre con un mal presentimiento repiqueteándole bajo las costillas. Lee:

「pero te mentí」

Tsukishima no sabe qué o cómo responder a eso. Tiene que releer un par de veces el mensaje y comprobar el contacto como el de "Tadashi" para asegurarse de que no lo está imaginando, que no se equivocó de persona o que su amigo no le está jugando una broma. Quiere pensar que no lo haría.

Yamaguchi sigue escribiendo: se detiene dos segundos, seguramente dudando de si enviar el mensaje o no, y a Tsukishima le pica la curiosidad como nunca en esa corta pausa. En vez de uno, le llegan dos mensajes seguidos:

「No acompañé a Kageyama-kun a ver lámparas de escritorio

Lo siento!」

Espera un par de segundos por si su amigo planea enviar algo más (una explicación, por ejemplo), pero no llega nada. Está completamente sorprendido. Se queda tanto tiempo con el móvil en la mano que éste se bloquea solo. Piensa que, en retrospectiva, era obvio que a esa hora no irían a ninguna parte por ninguna lámpara, pero eso sólo le recuerda la voz chillona de Hinata poniéndose seria para preguntarle si acaso su mejor amigo de verdad tenía novia. No sabría cómo sentirse si resulta que en realidad sale con esa chica y no se lo dijo, aunque tampoco es como que tuviera que sentirse de alguna manera, ¿o sí?

Aún sin saber cómo debería responder, pone el celular bocabajo en el escritorio y abre su libro en donde lo dejó, justo a once páginas de acabarlo.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intenta, no es capaz de enfocarse en su lectura. Después de intentar concentrarse durante más de un cuarto de hora, ha acabado rindiéndose: ni había podido prestar atención ni planeaba desperdiciar más de su tiempo intentándolo en vano. Natsume Soseki tendría que esperar.

Aún confundido, piensa vagamente en que al final tendrá que cargar con el libro a la escuela para poder devolverlo a la biblioteca y en que «Es una tontería…» Al menos eso es lo que dice para sí antes de cerrar los ojos un momento y suspirar.

Siente la cabeza llena de una bruma extraña que le aletarga los movimientos, por lo que se toma su tiempo en ponerse de pie, acomodar la silla de vuelta adonde pertenece, cambiarse de ropa, apagar la luz y acostarse en la cama. Las imágenes se mueven como en cámara lenta. Tsukishima, ya arropado, se percata de que la ventana de su habitación aún tiene la cortina recogida y que la luz de la luna se filtra directamente hacia donde descansan sus pies.

Y, mientras permanece así, le da la impresión de que algo a sus espaldas le acecha en el silencio de la noche.


End file.
